


Hollydale Academy

by Sirens_And_Sailors



Category: Hollydale Academy
Genre: Holidays, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirens_And_Sailors/pseuds/Sirens_And_Sailors
Summary: Hollydale Academy: a place where the elite study, friends and allies are made, and paragons discover their true destiny! Can they defeat Halloween and stop her and her minion from plunging the world into eternal terror? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, roommates - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Hollydale Academy

Twas the night before Christmas….

And everyone in Hollydale Academy had gone to bed. Everyone, except for four students, who were all awake for their own reasons. Hi, my name is Elaine Yule; but most people call me Laine. I'm one of the people staying out past curfew. You'll hear about the other three in a bit, but for now I'd like to tell you about the moment that changed my life. 

It all began with a wish. I was out on the roof, looking for Santa. I know what you're thinking- come on, Santa? What are you Laine, 12? But bear with me. See, I always knew that there was more to the world than most people thought there was. I've always been fascinated by odd or paranormal things. 

So every year on Christmas Eve, I'd sneak out, climb the roof, and wait for Santa to come. I just wanted proof, maybe a photo? Possibly even to ask him some questions! But…. It was snowing, and it was pretty obvious that Santa wasn't coming that night. I sighed in frustration, and I looked up at the stars and whispered "come on…. Please? I've been really good this year. But I don't want you to show up for me. The world- it's getting pretty bad. People are losing hope. I just want to show them; give everyone something good to believe in again. For once… I just wish I could show everyone proof of something magic."

I stared at the sky searching for answers, but I was only met with silence. I smiled sadly, a small part of my heart breaking like it did every year. I said to myself "I understand…. you're busy. It's okay, but promise you'll come by next year?"

I turned around to get off the roof and climb back down into my dorm room, but I stepped on a patch of ice; and with barely a second to let out a surprised yelp, I came crashing through a window into an unfamiliar room. Luckily, it felt like nothing had been broken, but I had some nasty scrapes and cuts. I looked up at the broken window and swore under my breath. "Shit… I'm so dead. Okay, maybe it's not so bad- I just have to find something in here to keep the snow out for now, and maybe I'll only get detention if I apologise super hard in the morning?" 

I started to look around the room. It resembled the cliche old attic, it had a bunch of old furniture and paintings and holiday decorations and, luckily for me, an old shower curtain. I picked it up off the old makeup mirror set it was draped over, when something caught my eye. Near the mirrors, there was a small jewelry box, older than anything else in the room. Curiously; I picked it up, and the lid came off. 

My breath caught in my throat. Inside the box was a silver snowflake shaped brooch, more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. I glanced at the mirror. Normally jewelry wasn't my thing, and I tried to respect other people's property, but I couldn't help it! Curiosity got the best of me, and I pinned the broach to my shirt.

There was a blinding flash of light, and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was my reflection in the mirror slowly changing; becoming unrecognizable. It looked like me, but all dressed up in some strange costume. My hair shifted, short braids being replaced by long flowing silver waves, coming all the way down to my back. I smiled. So there was some magic to be seen yet in the world after all…

* * *

Hellane Hoshi woke up to the sound of glass shattering coming from the room above her and swore. "If that Damn bastard broke something again…" she muttered, but suddenly remembered that she was in her room at Hollydale Academy boarding school, far away from her uncle and his clumsiness. Then what had made the noise? 

Not hesitating, Hellane got up, grabbed the closest weapon she could find; her lacrosse stick, and ran upstairs to where the noise had come from. She saw a flash of light come from the crack beneath a door, and threw it open- only to see her roommate unconscious on the ground. Irritated, Hellane poked Laine with the edge of her lacrosse stick and whispered harshly "Hey! Dumb space case, what the heck do you think you're doing up here in the middle of the night?! Quit playing possum, you woke me up from my favorite dream!" 

Laine groaned. Slowly opening her eyes, but not moving. She looked up at Hellane confused. "Wha? Santa???" 

"Dummy, do I look like a million year old guy in a red suit? No! Now get up and clean up this crap before the principal finds out and both our asses are on the line!" Hellane growled at her roommate. 

Laine shot straight up. "Eep! Yeah sure, right away! I'm sorry!" Frantically she began to resume rummaging through the sheets, looking for something to help her hang the sheet over the broken window. She was pretty scratched up from the broken glass, but acted too busy with fixing the window to notice.

Hellane glared at the girl and gritted her teeth. "Stupid space case, stop it! You're getting blood everywhere! I'll take care of all this, you go get cleaned up!" 

Laine looked at the mess nervously. "Are you sure-?"

"Right now! I've some spare bandages in our dorm, use those and get cleaned up in the bathroom!" Hellane ordered.

"Thanks!" Laine squeaked, and took off running.

Hellane looked around for a broom, and quickly found one among the old furniture. She set her lacrosse stick by the door, grabbed the broom, and started to sweep. "Idiot space case. Didn't even notice that she was bleeding. Making me do her work. She'd better be grateful. What was she even doing breaking windows at 2 am anyway?" She grumbled to herself, not noticing that her sleeve had caught on a hat rack until she felt a sudden tug.

Hellane spun around instinctively and tore at the hat rack, sending everything flying. "Who's there?! I'll kick your ass!" She threatened, and a circlet hanging from the rack landed on her head. 

Suddenly; Hellane was encased in darkness, and a sinister voice from behind her whispered. "My…. You're brave. That will serve us quite well."

"Who's there?! Step out where I can see you, face me coward!" Hellane demanded, spinning around once more and brandishing her broom defensively.

"I'm afraid… I can't do that. I owe you my eternal gratitude for freeing me from that wretched prison; but I cannot interact with you until you give me corporeal form. Say a name, and I will bind myself to them and be forever at your service." The voice in the shadows told her, voice oozing with tempting sweetness.

Hellane lowered her broom slightly. "What the hell are you going on about?" 

"Hell? Ah, not quite, but close. As the new Paragon of Halloween, it's now your responsibility to punish the wicked, bring forth true fear upon this wretched realm. Say a name, and I will help you fulfill your destiny and cleanse this world."

Hellane rolled her eyes. "Are you even for real right now? What do you think I am, some wannabe superhero? Nope, not interested."

The voice hissed. "Think of the power you are turning down. Is there no one you desire vengeance upon? Say their name, and I will make their life a living nightmare! Act now, and together we will cleanse the world in fire!" 

Hellane hesitated. She thought back on every humiliation she'd endured, every wrong she'd suffered. But what was worse… she wasn't alone. She hadn't known many good people in her life, but the ones she knew never lasted long enough. Humanity deserves to suffer, and it was time they were punished. Hatred and rage took over her emotions, and she looked into the darkness and said told the voice "Dr. Ignatius Knight. He's the school principal, and a bastard. Bind yourself to him, and show no mercy."

The voice laughed. "as you command, my Paragon. I will see you soon." The shadows disappeared; and the room returned to normal, and Hellane got the sense that she was once more alone.

A sudden realization struck her, and she grumbled to herself. "....darn it, I still have to finish cleaning up.

* * *

A few hours later, I woke up to the sound of music coming from below. Of course! It was the Christmas music coming from the dining hall! Breakfast was ready! Excitedly, I nearly flew out of bed, and in no time flat, I was dressed and ready for breakfast downstairs. I got out of line, my plate piled with my favorite foods, and took a seat when I noticed my roommate and jovially called out to her. "Hey! Hellane! Come sit with me!" 

Instead of coming over, she ignored me and set her tray on an empty table across the hall. Oh dear, was she still mad about this morning? I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and a mix of guilt and worry tugged at my stomach. I knew that it was my fault she had stayed up, but I worried she wasn't getting enough sleep. I stabbed at my toast and made a mental note to bake her one of my famous espresso bars as an apology, when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up, and saw a couple of guys from one of my classes besides my table and shyly stammered "oh, um, no! Go ahead!" 

They sat down, and the first one- a tall guy with brown hair and a kind smile greeted me warmly. "Elaine Yule, yes? We recognized you from lacrosse practice, you come to cheer on Hellane, correct?"

I blushed, surprised he recognized me. "Well yeah, my roommate is on the team, and I wanted to support her. Er, you can call me Laine by the way, I'm not really a fan of my first name." 

The second guy; a somewhat shorter teen with black hair and a faint british accent grinned. "And why's that? Elaine doesn't seem so bad to me."

My blush deepened, and I had to divert my willpower to staying still and composed instead of fidgeting nervously. "Um, I'd rather not say. By the way, no offense, but wouldn't you rather be sitting with Hellane? She is your teammate, and I think she'll get lonely over-" I looked up and noticed that she was gone from her table. "Huh? Where'd she go?" 

The first guy shrugged. "She said she had to go see the principal about something, then threatened to stab us in the knees if we didn't keep you out of trouble while she was gone. She's scary, but Drake and I would have done it anyway. Nobody should be alone on Christmas!" He grinned brightly.

"Aw come on Monty. You sound like a hallmark card. Admit it, you just want a fresh victim to challenge to your latest video game." The other guy- Drake apparently? Teased. 

Monte reeled back in mock indignation. "How dare you accuse me of such slander- Though if she's interested, I suppose as a gentleman I couldn't refuse her?" He looked at me hopefully, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt the ice break.

"Um, sorry, I'm more into arts and crafts than video games. But maybe you could tell me all about it?" I politely asked

"Well-" Monty began, but Drake cut him off.

"Oh no you don't! Sorry Laine, but once you get him started he never stops! And I have to share a room with him!" He groaned. 

"My honor has been challenged! That's it, we fight to the death! En guard! Defend yourself!" Monty cried, and picked up his spoon, wielding it like a makeshift sword in a mock battle against Drake before a booming voice from the PA made them freeze.

"Attention all students, this is your principle speaking. Presents may now be opened. Please form an orderly line around the great tree and wait for your name to be called. I repeat, please line up and wait for your name to be-" 

The announcement was cut off by a collective battlecry from the students in the cafeteria. "PRESENTS!!!!" 

everyone rushed the tree, except me, Monty, and Drake. Still a little worried about Hellane, I looked around to make sure that she wasn't being swarmed by our excited peers, but my attention was diverted to the Christmas tree as it suddenly caught fire! The dining hall became pandemonium as students all scrambled to get to the exits, and a sinister voice coming from the smoke yelled "TRICK OR TREAT!" Before a man in a tattered suit wearing a jack o lantern head jumped out of the flames and roared, beginning to tear up the dining hall. 

Drake and Monty shared a look. "Drake, get her to safety, I'll go get help." Monty told his friend in a calm voice, but I could tell that there was a silent debate going on between them.

"Monty, you can't, it's too dangerous, you'll get hurt!" Drake protested, instinctively ducking just in time before a flaming tray zoomed over his head. 

"I'll be fine! Now both of you get to safety, there's no time!" Monty said, and he started to run for the exit. 

Drake sighed, and grabbed my hand. "Ugh, I hate that he's right. Now come on, we should get out of here, it's not safe." And without another word, he began to run, dragging me with him out of the exit and into the empty hallway nearby. 

I felt my heart racing, but my body was nearly frozen. My thoughts raced a million miles an hour. The tree was on fire. A man- a monster? Had burnt it. All those presents, up in smoke. And Monty, he was alone in there with that thing! He was going to be hurt! Christmas was being ruined, and I was powerless to stop it. Or wait, that wasn't right…. My hand brushed up against my snowflake brooch and I skidded to a halt. "Wait! I have to go back!" 

Drake looked at me, panicked. "Are you crazy?! That guy is still in there! You- you can't go in!" 

I looked him dead in the eyes. "I have to. It's time to save Christmas!" 

I touched the center of my broach, and I spoke from my heart as the light slowly transformed me. "Through the magic of the seasons, in the name of peace on earth and goodwill to all mankind! Let the warmth and joy of the holidays drive away darkness and fear! The paragon of Christmas is here!" 

Drake's jaw hit the ground. "Wait- you too?!" 

I shook my hand, confused by what he meant, but I was still resolved to save the holiday. "Get to safety, I'll go rescue Monty!"

Drake called out "Wait! You need to know-" but I missed the rest, I was already running at full speed back towards the dining hall.

When I entered the dining hall, I stopped in my tracks, momentarily stunned by the scene. Instead of terrorizing students and tearing up the place, the jack o lantern man was flying in the air, fighting with what looked like an angel clad in black. The pumpkin monster chuckled. "So, there is another paragon! Let me guess, passover? Why do you fight, you should join us! It's your job to punish the wicked too! Join us, help us spread eternal darkness!"

The angel dude roared, and slashed at the pumpkin guy with his sword. "I'll never join you and your corrupt cause Samhain! Passover is a Day of mercy, a day where families can be brought together to celebrate being spared from righteous fury because they chose to have faith in mercy! All you want to do is punish everyone and spread fear!" 

A woman's chilling laughter echoed through the hall. "And what's wrong with that? I'd say that it's high time that humanity paid for all it's wickedness. You say they deserve the chance to choose mercy, but really you're just enabling them." The woman speaking stepped out of the shadows, and she scoffed at the angel behind her mask and continued. "Pathetic. The "Angel of Death", but You're not even close to my power. Just a cheap imitation, a wannabe. Samhain, finish him off. I've got a world to burn." 

"How Dare-" the angel exclaimed, but Samhain summoned a horde of monsters from the shadows and then wrestled away the angel's fiery sword, wrapping flaming pumpkin vines around him to restrain him.

My shock finally wore off. "Hey! Stop, this isn't right! You'll hurt him!" I called out, hoping to distract them long enough for the angel to get free somehow.

The masked woman turned to see me and laughed mockingly. "Oh please, what are you supposed to be? Some sort of elsa knockoff?" 

"No! I-I'm the Christmas spirit- I think??? Anyway, cut it out and let him go! You're ruining the holidays! Um, please?" 

For a moment, the woman paused. "Really? Oh dear, I had no idea! But since you said please-" she turned to Samhain and called out "feed fly boy to his worst nightmares! I'll take care of the grinch!" And she rushed at me, forming a trident out of shadows and stabbing at me with it.

Reflexively, I put up my hands, and to my surprise instead of the stabbing pain of being impaled by a nightmare trident, I looked up to see it dissolving as it hit a force field around the made of pure light. "What the-"

The angel broke free enough to speak and called out to me "you're the paragon of Christmas! Today your power is magnified tenfold! Believe in yourself, and you won't be beat!" 

I looked at him confused "but I don't know what my powers are!" 

"Have faith! Your strength comes from-" the angel was cut off as Samhain slammed him into the ground, and the shadows swirled around him and swarmed him until he couldn't be seen.

"My Paragon! He speaks truly, if she's really the paragon of Christmas, we should retreat before she dooms us all!" The pumpkin monster yelled.

Halloween scoffed. "Oh please, you're scared of her? She's nothing!" She threw a fireball at me, and I barely managed to duck out of the way in time as it flew through my light shield. "See? Nobody believes in Christmas anymore! It's all commercialism! She couldn't even take me on her best day! So do your job and keep flyboy busy while I melt this snowflake!" 

Samhain laughed evilly. "Of course my Paragon. His fears… they're delicious!" 

I hated to admit it, but halloween was right. As powerful as I might be, I could tell that I still wasn't very strong, and on top of that I had no idea what I was doing! I had to come up with a plan, fast! But first I had to find a way to counter the fireballs, because I couldn't doge them forever! Come on, come on, what could I do? I muttered "some help would be nice right about now."

A voice called out. "Hey! Do my ears deceive me, or did someone just ring in the new year?" An old man in what looked like a superhero suit appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grinned at me. "So, you're the new Paragon of Christmas huh? Nice to know that Angel and I aren't alone anymore. Need some help?" 

I looked at him desperately "Yes, please! I think I can hold her off, but I don't know how to use my powers! The shadows have the Angel!" 

"Hmm, that is a bit of a sticky wicket. Tell you what, I'll teach you how through action! First lesson, drawing on your element! I resolve to be more agile and acrobatic!" A flash of light enveloped the old man, and suddenly he was a teenager. He grinned, and leapt into the air, masterfully dodging and weaving out of the shadows's reach. 

I barely had time to watch before a fireball caught me in the chest. It hurt and knocked me back, but to my surprise, I hadn't been burnt. I looked down and saw that my outfit was covered in icey sludge where the fireball had struck. Testing a theory, I focused, and a snowball formed in my hand. I grinned and lobbed it at my spooky opposition with a battle cry "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" 

"Oh please, like I'm supposed to be scared of a little ice-" halloween jeered, but upon impact with her the snowball exploded into a blinding shower of light, and she yelled "Hey, that's not fighting fair!" 

"Oh, like outnumbering Angel and Christmas was fair?" New Years called out, starting to make shadows explode by throwing firecrackers at them. "If anything, we're at even odds now, like it or not!"

A firecracker exploded The shadows Samhain was keeping the Angel in. He screamed. "FEINDS! YOUR JUDGEMENT WILL BE SWIFT!" 

Suddenly, Samhain made all the shadows disappear. He glared at the three of us, and created a shadowy portal near halloween. "you may have won the day, but don't think that this has stopped us! We'll be back!"

"Samhain you coward! Bring the shadows back, I can take them! I'll drown them all in their worst nightmares, I'll-" halloween protested, but Samhain just gave us all a final silent glare and dragged her through the portal with him, disappearing and closing the portal behind them.

I looked around. The dining hall was in shambles. I quickly used my ice to put out the fire, but even afterwards everything was in bad shape. "It's- it's still ruined, all those gifts… I wish we could have done something." I sighed, but I noticed a present on the ground, miraculously unharmed. I curiously picked it up and noticed it was addressed to me… sort of. "The spirit of Christmas? But how…?"

New Years smirked. "Open it already!"

"Um, okay!" I opened the gift, and there was a blinding flash that enveloped the room. When it cleared, everything had returned to how it was before Samhain attacked, right down to the presents under the tree. "Everything is back to normal- how?!"

Angel smiled. "Your power made it so. A selfless gift given by the magic of the holiday. Truly you'll be a worthy ally, when we next meet."

"You think we'll meet again?" I asked.

"I count on it. Halloween and her minions are far from Finished. Darkness cannot help but oppose light. But when she returns, count on us to be there to help you battle her." The Angel replied.

New Years grinned. "You bet! We're a team now. We'll be in touch, but right now Angel and I have to go. See you around!" He then disappeared into thin air with the Angel guy.

I couldn't help but return the smile. "I'll be seeing you…" I focused, and the light came, detransforming me. "But for now, I have presents to deliver!" I picked up several of the gifts I had for everyone from under the tree and ran out into the hall, excited to deliver them all in person. I had a warm feeling in my heart, and I knew that this was the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

  
  
  
  


AN: this was a oneshot from a discord server holiday writing contest I was a part of! All events are of course fictional, but most Characters are to an extent loosely based on my online friends, to whom I am greatful for allowing me to write about them. 

Whatever time of year you happen to be reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and are staying in good cheer! 

Best wishes,

The Author


End file.
